Kaicho-kun
by Zee Lazarus
Summary: Summary : Tanggal 14 Februari itu selalu membosankan, sepertinya tidak untuk tahun ini. Bukankah aku ketua osis, kita buat Valentine Day tak membosankan seperti tahun kemarin. #ValentineFI2020


**_© Tokubetsuna Nanika ©™_**

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Highschool DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

Created by : Parzival Balthazar

Rated : M

Genre : School, Romance and Etc.

Pairing : (?)

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Not like, Don't read ..

Summary : Tanggal 14 Februari itu selalu membosankan, sepertinya tidak untuk tahun ini. Bukankah aku ketua osis, kita buat Valentine Day tak membosankan seperti tahun kemarin.

.

.

.

.

14 Februari adalah hari paling melelahkan, itulah yang terjadi selama dua tahun terakhir bagi seorang laki-laki pirang dengan manik sebiru lautan yang mampu menenggelamkan kaum hawa dalam pesonanya. Bukan sombong, hanya saja laki-laki yang menyandang marga Namikaze ini tak pernah absen menerima cokelat di hari kasih sayang itu.

Wajah tampan bak bule, tubuh tegap terbentuk sempurna, ditambah sikap ramah dan murah senyum sudah cukup mengantarkan seorang Namikaze Naruto dipuncak kepopuleran di Tokyo Akademi. Disatu sisi bisa sangat ramah dan bersahabat, disisi lain juga bisa tegas dan galak tanpa kompromi. Itulah secuil informasi tentang seorang Namikaze Naruto, salah satu _Prince _yang sekaligus menjabat Ketua Osis Tokyo Akademi.

Hari ini seperti biasa, 10 menit sebelum bel masuk Naruto berdiri disekitar gerbang masuk akademi, kegiatan rutin setiap pagi, menjaga ketertiban.

"Rapikan seragammu sebelum melangkah masuk Inuzuka-san" ucap Naruto tanpa memandang seseorang yang dimaksud, tapi nadanya.. err bermakna _'Jangan membantah jika tak mau bermasalah dengan Shinigami-sama..'_

Inuzuka Kiba, siswa kelas XII itu langsung melotot mendengar suara seseorang yang dengan suaranya saja bisa menimbulkan pikiran-pikiran negative (?).

Melirik jam di tangan kirinya menunjukkan pukul 07.25. _'Kenapa dia selalu merepotkan, apa tidak bosan mendengarkan ceramahku hamper setiap hari..' _batinnya mengingat perempuan bersurai perak yang dikenal sebagai _Cute Shinigami. _Cantik, imut, tapi mematikan, Ootsutsuki Kaguya sang preman Tokyo Akademi .

"Hooh.. 07.29 hari ini kau lolos dari jatah harianmu Ootsutsuki-san.." ucap naruto saat melihat seseorang yang ia tunggu berdiri tepat di depan matanya.

"Ahh.. Senangnya… Ternyata Kaicho-kun menunggu kedatanganku hmm.." balas Kaguya dengan suara yang membuat darah mendidih bagi kaum adam, jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang sengaja dicondongkan ke Naruto.

'_Holy Shiiit!'_

'_Dewi Kelinci memulai aksinya..'_

Mungkin jika yang didepan Kaguya bukanlah Naruto, sudah dipastikan akan pingsan karena mimisan kehabisan darah. Lihat saja penampilan _Dewi Kelinci_ ini, rok ketat diatas lutut, kemeja ketat melukis lekuk tubuh yang _'WOW' _terlebihlagi, dua kancing kemeja yang sengaja dibuka saat tubuhnya dicondongkang ke Naruto. _(Anjir rejeki pagi-pagi, gua juga mau ashuu!)_

Mungkin laki-laki yang menjabat ketua osis ini nggak normal kali yak, matanya masih menatap datar Kaguya yang tersenyum menggoda. "Sudah selesai pertunjukannya nona ?" ucap Naruto datar, menampakkan wajah bosan.

'_Puk'_

Setelah melepas almamater osis dan memakaikannya ke Kaguya, Naruto melenggang pergi meninggalkan Kaguya. "Pakai almamater itu untuk menutupi tubuhmu, dan keruanganku sekarang juga!" ucap Naruto tanpa menghentikan jalannya.

Singkat cerita, setelah urusan dengan _Dewi Kelinci _selesai, Naruto keluar dari ruang osis masih dengan wajah datarnya. Berbeda dengan Kaguya yang nampak sumringah terlihat samar-samar rona merah di pipinya. "Kembalilah ke kelasmu, dan jangan membuat ulah." Ucap Naruto tanpa melihat _Cute Shinigami _itu.

Jika saja ada yang melihat, pasti mereka akan shock dan berpikir dunia sudah mendekati akhir jaman. Pasalnya, setelah ucapan Naruto tadi, Perempuan yang dikenal dingin, kasar, tak tanggung-tanggung menghajar siapapun yang menggoda atau mengusiknya itu menunduk malu dengan kedua tangan menangkup pipinya. Rona merah semakin kentara saat senyum mengembang diwajah cantiknya, hilang sudah sosok mengerikan _Dewi Kelinci._

Saat Kaguya kembali ke kelasnya, Naruto juga harus menyelesaikan persiapan untuk acara besok, 14 Februari. Jika biasanya Valentine atau hari kasih sayang diperingati dengan bertukar cokelat, maka Tokyo Akademi membuat satu terobosan untuk perayaan tanggal 14 Februari, _Valentine Day_.

'_Pesta Dansa'_

Ide membuat acara pesta dansa ini sebenarnya dating langsung dari sang ketua osis, Namikaze Naruto. Alasannya, agar murid-murid lebih mengekspresikan definisi kasih sayang dengan tindakan, dan dapat berinteraksi langsung dengan seseorang yang telah _mencuri perhatiannya. _Berbagai komentar mengalir setelah Naruto mengutarakan alasannya, seperti...

'_Kaicho.. Uhh sungguh ternyata kau orang yang romantis..' _Gabriela Anastasya, sekretaris osis.

'_Tak kusangga kau yang kukira maho punya inovasi cemerlang seperti ini Kaicho..' _Yuuto Kiba, ketua devisi hubungan masyarakat.

Banyak lagi komentar yang intinya berisi kekaguman dengan ide Naruto ini. Asal kalian tau saja, tujuan sebenarnya adalah _'Aku tak mau lagi merasakan pusing memikirkan sikapku saat menerima tumpukan cokelat. Bukannya tak menghargai pemberian mereka, tapi sungguh itu membuatku tak nyaman, uhh..' _batin Naruto dengan ekspresi lebay mengingat tahun lalu dikejar-kejar hanya karena ingin memberi cokelat padanya. _(FAKBOY kau Anying)._

Saat ini kelas XII-A tiba-tiba ramai saat Naruto mengumumkan bahwa besok, tanggal 14 Februari akademi akan diliburkan. Namun bukan itu yang membuat kelas seolah berevolusi menjadi pasar, tapi pengumuman terakhir yang mengharus semua murid datang ke Aula akademi untuk acara memperingati _Valentine Day. _Murid-murid juga diwajibkan menggunakan pakaian formal, dan dating berpasang-pasangan.

Nah, datang berpasangan lah yang membuat anak-anak menjadi heboh. Beberapa yang memang sudah memiliki pasangan sih nggak ada masalah, tapi yang masih sendiri ? ya derita kalian lah ya khukhukhu..

Pandangan datar masih setia melekat pada sosok _Dewi Kelinci _ini, _'Heboh sekali mereka ini. Bagaimana saat mereka mendengar sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan nanti hmm..' _ batin Kaguya membayangkan sesuatu yang ia harapkan sejak lama.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kaguya melihat salah satu teman sekelasnya. Wajah stoic, mata tajam, dan juga wajahnya yang tampan mampu membuat siswa ini diakui sebagai salah satu _Prince _Tokyo akademi. "Ada apa Uchiha ?" Tanya Kaguya.

"Jadilah pasanganku di acara besok malam..?"

"Tak salah kah seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengajak siswi berandalan ini jadi pasangannya di acara besok malam..?" tanya Kaguya heran.

Sebenarnya Kaguya paham betul bahwa Uchiha Sasuke ini menyimpan perasaan padanya. Yah, anggap saja intuisi seorang perempuan.

"Apa salahnya ? Selama ini kau juga terlihat sendiri" jawab Sasuke.

'_Datanglah dengannya saja Ootsutsuki-san, kalian juga terlihat cocok'_

'_Iya, kupikir kalian memang serasi..'_

Beberapa teman sekelas Kaguya mengiyakan agar ia datang menjadi pasangan Sasuke di acara besok malam itu. Dalam hati Kaguya hanya tertawa geli melihat Susuke yang seperti merasa diatas angina karena dukungan teman sekelasnya. Menampilkan senyum mengejek Kaguya berucap, "Aku akan datang dengan _Tunanganku, _kau boleh minta ijin darinya. Jika dia menginjinkan, aku akan jadi pasanganmu besok malam." Setelah itu ia berdiri melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, namun berhenti saat berada di pintu, "Jangan terkejut saat kalian tau siapa sosok _Tunanganku _besok malam."

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba, 14 Februari tepat setelah matahari terbenam. Di Aula Akademi terlihat banyak siswa-siswi bersenda gurau menikmati berbagai hidangan yang disajikan. Beberapa juga terlihat bercengkrama dengan guru-guru, PDKT kali ya sama gurunya.

Beralih ke perempuan bersurai perak yang terlihat jengkel. Bagaimana tidak jengkel, sejak ia datang ke Aula, ia terlihat selalu dibuntuti oleh seorang laki-laki raven yang saat ini menggunakan jas berwarna dongker. Untuk Kaguya sendiri, ia menggunakan gaun yang khusus dibelikan oleh tunangannya, gaun putih panjang tanpa lengan dengan sedikit corak bunga dibagian dada.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita mulai acara ini saya ingin menyampaikan rasa terimakasih kepada seluruh panitia dan anggota osis yang mempersiapkan semuanya. Acara ini akan menjadi acara tahunan di Tokyo Akademi, bersuka ria lah untuk itu" terlihat pria paruh baya yang dikenal sebagai kepala sekolah, berpidato memberikan sepatah dua patah kata sebelum membuka acara secara resmi.

"Saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada keluarga Namikaze yang menjadi donator terbesar di Akademi kita tercinta ini" lanjutnya mengarahkan pandangannya ke sepasang suami-istri Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Setelah itu kepala sekolah juga mengucapkan beberapa ucapan terimakasih kepada keluarga Ootsutsuki, Senju, Gremory, Himejima, dan Uchiha untuk kedatangannya pada acara itu.

"Baiklah, untuk segera memulai acara. Saya persilahkan pembawa acara untuk memandu ke acara selanjutnya" setelah ucapan itu muncullah dua orang yang menjadi pembawa acara.

Dua perempuan dengan aura Onee-san yang kuat, Himejima Akeno dan Rias Gremory. Dua orang yang juga dikenal menjadi Idol dari _Fastastic Four,_ salah satu _Girlband _terkenal asal Kuoh.

"Selamat sore kawan-kawan" ucap Akeno dan Rias semangat, tentunya dibalas dengan lebih semangat oleh para murid, kebanyakan sih yang laki-laki.

"Oke jadi yang pertama tadi.." Rias menjeda kalimatnya sambil terlihat berpikir.

"Jadi ketua osis kalian yang tampan, tapi dingin tadi memberitahukan bahwa sesi pertama ini adalah dansa acak" ucap Akeno melanjutkan perkataan Rias.

"Iyaa, ketua osis kalian yang dingin juga berkata kita lah yang bebas siapa saja yang akan dansa dalam sesi ini"

Untuk Naruto sendiri sudah geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan dua makhluk merepotkan itu, walaupun salah satunya adalah sepupu jauhnya. Gremory adalah saudara jauh dari Uzumaki, klan dari ibu Naruto sebelum berganti marga Namikaze.

"Yang Pertama, kau yang memakai jas biru. Maju ke tempat dansa jangan lupa membawa pasanganmu yah!" ucap Akeno menunjuk Konohamaru, adik kelas naruto X-B.

"Selanjutnya…"

Beberapa siswa ditunjuk langsung menggandeng pasangannya, walau dihiasi kejadian lucu dimana Issei yang ditunjuk maju tanpa membawa pasangan. Dengan polosnya Issei berkata, "Aku berpasangan denganmu saja Rias Onee-san" alhasil kejadian itu menimbulkan gelak tawa seluruh Aula. Tapi dengan senang hati Rias menerima ajakan langsung Issei, menurutnya pemuda bersurai cokelat itu patut mendapatkan apresiasi karena berani mengutarakan ajakannya secara langsung didepan umum. _(Lucky Bastard)._

"Untuk yang terakhir…" Akeno tak meneruskan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba lampu agak meredup dan _Jreng-Jreng..._

Kaguya diam memandangi murid-murid yang ditunjuk berdansa tiba-tiba kaget saat lampu sorot mengarah padanya.

_Dupp_

Lampu makin redup, muncul lampu sorot kedua. Seseorang yang disorot lampu kedua belum jelas karena ditutupi topi lebar (topi koboi). Ketika sudah dekat barulah Kaguya sadar siapa yang disorot lampu kedua.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku _Dewi Kelinci _?"

"Ahh, dengan senang hati Kaicho-kun…" jawab Kaguya menerima uluran tangan Naruto yang kini menggandengnya mesra menuju tempat dansa.

Belum ada yang menyadari gaun yang digunakan Kaguya begitu serasi dengan sosok yang menggandengnya mesra menuju lantai dansa.

"Sebelum acara dansa ini dimulai.." suara tiba-tiba menggema di aula.

"Saya, Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, mewakili keluarga Ootsutsuki mengundang keluarga Namikaze untuk bisa bersanding disini mengumumkan sesuatu yang sangat menggembirakan" lanjutnya, suasana romantis dan misterius yang tercipta hilang berganti menjadi membingungkan dan menimbulkan rasa penasaran.

"Yaa akhirnya kita bisa mengumumkan ini setelah sekian lama" ucap Namikaze Minato mewakili keluarga Namikaze.

"Kami disini, di hari ini, tepat di hari kasih sayang ingin mengumumkan bergabungnya keluarga Namikaze dan Ootsutsuki" ucap Hagoromo Menjeda.

"Kami keluarga Namikaze dan Ootsutsuki mengumumkan.." ucap Minato lantang.

"Pertunangan Namikaze Naruto dan Ootsutsuki Kaguya.."

Dengan dipanggil namanya, naruto membuka topi lebar yang menutupi wajahnya. Dapat Naruto lihat wajah terkejut murid maupun guru yang mengetahui bahwa ia dan Kaguya telah bertunangan. _'Jarang-jarang melihat wadah bodoh murid dan guru hampir satu akademi bersamaan..'_ batin Naruto kemudian melihat Kaguya yang tersipu malu menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan kekar Naruto.

.

.

.

"_WHAAATTT KAICHOO & DEWI KELINCI..."_

"_KAIICHOO BRENGSEK, WALAU KALIAN SANGAT SERASI BANGS#T!"_

"_TIDAAAAAKKK KENAPA KAU KEJAM SEKALI KAMI-SAMA…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TAMAT.**_

Akhirnya selesai juga, cerita One-shoot yang ane buat dadakan sekaligus buat penunda fict ane yang satunya dikarenakan ada suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan. Intinya ane kena musibah hingga jadwal update yang harusnya hari ini jadi mundur beberapa hari.

Mohon maaf karena belum apa-apa sudah mengecewakan reader, secepatnya akan saya atasi permasalahan internal yang saya alami.

Bagi kalian yang pengen jadi Author, atau sekedar memperdalam pengetahuan, atau mungkin penasaran dengan grup _'Fanfiction Indonesia', _kalian bisa gabung ke grup dengan mengirimkan nomer whatsapp kalian lewat dm, jangan sampai ketinggalan, tambah teman tambah wawasan.

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca cerita yang jauh dari kata sempurna ini. Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan review atau tanggapan kalian setelah membaca.

Next another story…

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah berkunjung.

Parzival Balthazar Undur diri..

Happy Valentine..

**_Kamis, 13 Februari 2020._**


End file.
